As technology advances, electronic devices continue to become smaller and include more features. Today, electronic devices often include phone, email, media player and camera capabilities. For the most part, these features are integrated to provide a user-friendly interface when performing tasks that involve more than one feature. For example, a user is able to make a phone call or send an email by accessing a contact from a single address book. Similarly, the user is able to take and send a picture to a contact directly without performing an intermediate step of saving the picture on the device.
Although there is a great deal of integration between the different features of the electronic device, there are still areas where the user is required to navigate between different features and perform multiple steps in order to complete a simple operation. Integration of the camera with the other features of the device is one area, in particular, where efficiency and friendliness of the user interface could be improved.
It is therefore desirable to provide seamless integration between the camera and at least one other feature in an electronic device.